


oh kiss me

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Band Fic, F/F, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing, end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: That band au no one wanted and got anyways.





	oh kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> im like the least qualified person ever to write this au

"Hey!" A blonde boy in a hoodie ran up to Micah on the street. "I am so, so sorry," he blathered. "But I'm so late. Do you have a car? Bike? Anything?"

"I- uh," Micah said. "What are you late for?"

"Concert?" The blonde boy laughed. "Heard of The Elementals?"

"Uh, who hasn't? You're going there?"

"Please, I'll get you in for free, backstage, whatever you want." He gave Micah wide pleading eyes. "My brother is going to  _kill me_."

"It's okay, I, um, I have a motorcycle? Where am I going, exactly?" 

The boy grinned. "Greek Theatre? I can give you directions. You're a life saver..."

"Micah," he supplied.

"Lloyd."

Micah froze. "Wait, Lloyd? Like..."

"Lloyd Garmadon?" He spread out his hands. "The one and only."

"Okay. Let me get my bike."

Micah tried not to scream. Of course this was Lloyd Garmadon, who else would it be, other than drummer of The Elementals, one of the most popular music groups emerging. Micah heard their songs on the radio all the time. And the drummer was asking for a ride.

Micah got him to the concert venue within ten minutes, and Lloyd gave him a wide grin. "Okay, come on, what do you want? Autograph? Tickets for a year? Backstage pass? Okay, we can discuss inside, I am  _late_."

Lloyd dragged him to the stage where the rest of the band were setting up. "I'm here!" He announced. 

Kai, the bassist, shot him a look. "Late," he said, pointing at him.

"Yah, I noticed. I got distracted by a cat, and saved by this guy!" Lloyd turned to Micah. "This is Micah, he gave me a ride here, and he is my hero now."

"I-it wasn't that big of a deal," Micah managed. 

"Come on, tickets for at  _least_ tonight?" Lloyd grinned at him. "I'll pull some strings, be right back!"

He ran off, and Micah had to leave a message that he actually had stuff to do, and then Kai gave him a backstage pass and the entire night was kind of a whirl but Lloyd was fun. And cute.

And then Micah woke up the next morning and realized he had to crash back down to reality, because there was no way in Heaven or Hell that someone approaching wicked-famous was going to be interested in  _him_.

\---

"I can't get him out of my head," Lloyd groaned, burying his face in a pillow.

Kai looked up from his bass. "Who?"

"That guy! Micah!"

"I'm sorry, who? Wasn't that, like, a week ago?"

"Yes!"

"You're hopeless."

"Fuck. Off."

\---

The Elementals had an official Youtube channel for music videos and things like that. They also had a way less formal one for their covers, announcements, live hangouts, and videoed pranks. Micah followed both of them.

The less formal account- Elementals Offstage -had uploaded a video. Of Lloyd. Micah blinked and clicked on it.

" _Kai is so going to make fun of me for this, but he still listens to MCR, so-_ " Lloyd shrugged and picked up a guitar. Micah blinked. Lloyd never did covers. The last time he did, it was a duet with Kai of "Welcome to the Black Parade" and that had been four months ago. " _Anyways, Hurricane, Panic! at the Disco. Here we go?"_

Micah was probably a self involved asshole, who was completely being egotistical because it felt like Lloyd was looking right at him. 

(Micah died a tiny bit when he looked right into the camera and smirked, strumming a chord before singing, "oh kiss me.")

" _Alright, done_ ," Lloyd said, setting down the guitar. " _So, now, I need you guys' help. I'm looking for someone. Just spread this around, then, I'm sure he'll find it. And he knows who he is."_ Lloyd  _winked_ and the video played the "subscribe!" sequence while Micah stared.

"Holy fucking _fuck_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i only sort of care about ninjago anymore


End file.
